


Fairy Ring

by titaniaeli



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Demonic Possession, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Downworlder Friendships, Gen, Half-Seelie Meliorn, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Character of Color, Past Meliorn/Isabelle Lightwood, Slight Fusion with Books & TV, fey magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: As countless Downworlders turned up dead, the Shadowhunters raced against time to catch the perpetrator and prevent another war against the Downworld. Meanwhile, Meliorn wakes in a cold cell, kidnapped by the mysterious killer.





	1. Chapter 1

Meliorn woke with a splitting headache, blood in his mouth and an aching in his entire _face._ For a moment, he blinked rapidly in confusion, his memory a fog twirling inside his skull. Then, like a breaking dam, it flooded through his system, forcing him from his pained daze.

He had been discreetly searching for the mysterious killer that has been terrorizing the Downworld for the past few weeks. Four Seelies have turned up dead, testing the Queen’s patience. She finally sent him out to track the murderer down.

He had used himself as bait, but he never expected the bait to be taken.

He tried to lift his hand towards his aching head, but a loud clang of chains echoed in the cell. He stared at the manacle around his left wrist, connected by a long chain to the fixture on the wall.

They were all made of cold iron.

As a half-Seelie, cold iron merely irritated his skin. It doesn’t burn his flesh immediately, but the cold press of iron against his bare wrist was stinging. He pulled futilely, testing the tightness of his restraint. The manacle slipped up, rubbing the edge of palm and wrist bone. It was too small to force his hand out.

His knives were missing from his person when he checked, and his magic felt smothered. He was sluggish, his limbs heavy with drugs pumping through his veins.

Perhaps he should have been more prepared. Clearly, he didn’t think things through.

He sank against the wall, closing his eyes. He breathed to remain calm, attempting to ignore the burn in his muscles and the bruises in his bones.

He needed to possess a clear head when he meets his delightful abductor. Panicking would only aggravate the pains in his body. If he doesn’t wish to end up dead like the rest of his fellow Downworlders, he needed to outwit his abductor and find a way to escape this prison.

He’s a Seelie Knight. He can handle anything that comes his way.

* * *

The tension was high enough, with all the deaths in the recent weeks, but seeing a stranger sitting in Meliorn’s usual spot intensified the pressure. Hell, Alec would much preferred seeing the Seelie Queen.

The Seelie representative was a willowy woman with striking crimson hair in a low ponytail. She has a severe expression throughout the meeting, providing short, curt answers and cutting straight to the bullshit. While her bluntness was quite refreshing compared to Meliorn’s infuriating riddles, she was still a Seelie at her core. She displayed a startling lack of sympathy for the deaths, even for her own people. She knew how to play the game too, avoiding direct answers when questioned about the Queen’s decisions in regards to the murders of the Downworlders.

Selene was a force of nature, but Alec sorta missed Meliorn.

He seldom interacted with many Seelies. Meliorn was pretty much the only one he talked to on a regular basis, or _at all_ , but he found that he rather enjoyed talking to Meliorn. While vexing at times, Meliorn has a calm, steady vibe, and he’s an insightful voice on the Cabinet.

Alec professed that he could be blindly ignorant to the happenings in the Downworld, and Magnus tended to keep things from him. Not intentionally, but sometimes Magnus deemed the matters unimportant enough to bring it up to Alec. 

Luckily, the rest of the Cabinet refused to allow him to remain ignorant.

“May I suggest a recess from the meeting?” Magnus cut in smoothly over Luke and Selene’s argument. “To calm down and have some light refreshments?”

“Yes.” Raphael said quickly. He looked relieved that someone had spoken up, and quickly fled before anyone could object to the recess.

Luke gritted his teeth and nodded. Without looking at Selene, he stood up and walked off abruptly.

He had just lost two wolves from his pack, and while he was unreasonably taking out his grief and anger on Selene, Alec could not totally blame him.

“Selene,” Magnus said, raising a hand to stop the Seelie. She paused, tilting her head at him in curiosity. “I was just wondering... I do not see Meliorn.”

Her expression shuttered, and her stance shifted—almost defensive. “Meliorn is occupied for the time being. I am chosen to represent the Seelie Queen in the meantime. If this is the matter of my capability, I assured you that I have been a Seelie Knight for many decades in the Queen’s service.”

“No, of course not. I am assured of your competency.” Magnus hurriedly said.

  _A diversion tactic_ , Alec thought. He exchanged looks with Magnus.

“Meliorn is a friend of mine, you see.” Magnus smiled. “With the recent killings, I am concerned for him. He’s not in trouble, is he?”

“I do not know about that.” Selene said stiffly. “He does not report to me where he goes and what he does.”

Perhaps they needed to be more direct.

“What happened to him?” Alec asked bluntly.

Selene looked frustrated. She exhaled an irritated breath. For a second, Alec thought that she’s going to turn around and leave to avoid answering.

“He is missing.” She said. “That is what I know.”

She marched away from the table, seizing the opportunity to leave as they stared at her back in shock.

“Well,” Magnus breathed, staring up at him. “Now we know.”

Alec has no words to say. So far, the dead were all unfamiliar faces, people he doesn’t know. He knew that Meliorn was the Queen’s trusted, to be appointed as representative. The Seelie Queen has been itching for a war with the Clave for a long time. He wondered if the tension would finally snap with Meliorn’s death, propelling them into an evident war.

Alec would not allow the Seelie Queen to get what she wants. He would not allow Meliorn to be made a martyr.

They have to find Meliorn and catch the perpetrator soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It must have been hours before Meliorn heard footsteps approaching. It was coming from above, gradually growing louder. He closed his eyes, focusing on his hearing. The soft screech of a door being opened, boots treading down stairs, the squeak of metal. He must be in a basement.

The aches in his body had become a dull afterthought, although he still felt listless, like his blood has clotted in his veins and there’s bricks buried beside his tired bones.

He could recover faster than a mundane, and even a Shadowhunter without their runes, but his healing ability could never beat a werewolf or a vampire.

“You looked more alert than I expected.” From the deep, husky voice and tall, strong physique under the heavy coat, Meliorn quickly deduced that his abductor was a young man in his thirties. Or forties, he could never tell with a human.

The face was covered with a hood, but he could make out the edge of a rune peeking out from beneath the sleeve.

“Shadowhunter.” He breathed.

A smirk curled in the shadow of the hood. The man came closer, until he was within striking distance. Meliorn struck like a viper.

He might be unarmed, but he’s not helpless.

He got a hit in, his fist connecting against flesh. He heard a sharp grunt before he was knocked down, iron chain wrapped around his throat.

Damn, he forgot about his greatest liability.

“Stay down, Seelie.” The Shadowhunter snapped in annoyance. “Before you make your own life any harder than it already is.”

Meliorn kicked out, seeing black spots in his vision.

“Or you know what?” The Shadowhunter snorted. “I think I prefer you like this.”

He pulled out a syringe filled with clear liquid from his coat and stabbed the tip into Meliorn’s neck.

“Maybe not a complete Seelie.” He loosened the chain around Meliorn’s throat, pushing it aside to observe the reddened flesh. “I caught myself a half-breed.”

Meliorn resisted the urge to spit at him. He gasped in precious air, feeling his body weakened against his will. Whatever the Shadowhunter had just injected into him had sedated him further.

“I hope you survive, unlike your fellow Seelies.” The Shadowhunter stood back up.

The last thing Meliorn saw before his world went dark was the circle on the man’s neck as his hood tipped back.

* * *

Finding Meliorn proved difficult without Selene’s cooperation. Alec had to rely on surveillance cameras and interviewing the Seelie’s close friends—which proved even more remarkably tiresome. Meliorn seldom interacted with other Downworlders except for his own kind, and Alec did not want a repeat of another Selene.

He’s tired of playing games. Not with the lives of Downworlders at stake.

“You’re stressing out.” Magnus murmured, placing a cup of hot coffee beside him. He ran his hands over Alec’s shoulders, deft fingers kneading the tight muscles. He barely muffled the groan of pleasure as one particularly hard jab released the tension in his tendon.

“Two vampires just turned up dead today, Magnus.” Alec whispered. “I can’t relax here. Meliorn is the only lead we have now.”

“And we will find him.” Magnus said firmly. “The culprit will definitely slip up somewhere.”

Alec stifled an exhausted sigh.

He already has his siblings and Clary out in the city scouring for clues. Magnus tried tracking Meliorn down with a shirt from Isabelle, but his magic reached nowhere.

Alec was _this_ close to ripping his hair out in frustration. He doesn’t need a repeat of Kaelie case, but in reverse instead. Only Magnus’s hands on his shoulders was keeping him from screaming and punching the screen in.

He took a large gulp of the coffee, ignoring the burn on his tongue.

“Careful.” Magnus warned. He waved a hand, pulling a chair over with magic. He sat down next to Alec, giving him a soft smile. “Let me help.”

Alec’s shoulders go slack. Wearily, he nodded and shifted slightly to accommodate his boyfriend.

Magnus has much at stake in this as well. He was responsible for the protection of the warlocks in the city. He wanted to find the killer as badly as everyone else does.

He pressed his stele against his stamina rune, and the boost of energy was a welcome distraction. He probably has an hour to go before his energy waned again, and he needed to find at least a _hint_ before Magnus dragged him away to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

It could be months for all he knows, but fortunately for him, his internal clock still works. Although he has been fading in and out periodically, being sedated and having his blood unwillingly drawn, he roughly gauged that he has been captured for almost two weeks.

He was very aware of the chill in his body, and the draughty air in the basement was not helping his condition. He has not been ill for many decades, but he might actually be ill now. His skin felt feverish and dry, and he felt simultaneously heated and cold.

In his weakened state, he cursed his human side.

Being a half-human does not mean he’s weaker than his Seelie brethren. In fact, his magic was stronger than most of them, and he wasn’t only made a Seelie Knight for his capability to lie.

He forced his eyes open as the cell gate opened. The Shadowhunter had stopped hiding his face around him, revealing a hard, angular visage that could almost be called handsome, if not for the sallow cheeks, dark eye circles and stringy blond hair. Clearly, villainy has not been kind to the human.

“Good morning.” The Shadowhunter greeted, pulling back his lips to bare a humourless smile. “I have something different for you today.”

“Honoured.” He said dryly.

“Oh, you should be.” There was a greedy gleam in the Shadowhunter’s eyes as he approached. The fluorescent light glinted dully off the syringe in his hand, the black, glutinous liquid inside seeming to churn sickly.

“Demon ichor.” Meliorn hissed, sliding backwards in instinctive fear.

His arm was grabbed to stop his retreat, his sleeve shoved up to display the track marks littered across his forearm. The Shadowhunter found a vein before sliding the needle in.

“Good luck.” The Shadowhunter gave him an excited, vicious grin as he backed away.

He felt the tangle of demonic energy in his blood instantly, sweeping into his body like a storm, and then pain overwhelmed him. His vision blacked out momentarily, his mouth opened in a soundless scream. He couldn’t breathe, or think, or summoned energy to move. It was agony he never felt before.

This was pure torture.

His body was being wrecked apart from the inside, the ichor obliterating everything in its path. He could feel his veins, his arteries, his bones and flesh melting, shattering into pieces. He begged desperately for the pain to stop.

He didn’t hear the Shadowhunter leave.

When he regained consciousness, hours must have passed. He was lying on the cold ground, and he drew comfort from the slight chill against his cheek. He blinked away the dampness in his eyes, gazing up at the bars.

His mind felt doused in a hazy smoke, and his tongue was leaden in his mouth. He spied the rusty nail half-screwed in the bars. It was just right across the cell, and he has been trying to reach it for days.

He would have to redouble his efforts... once his strength comes back. He’ll rest now, just for a minute.

* * *

The time passed long enough for him to be sure that it has been a day since the Shadowhunter came back. When he heard the familiar footsteps coming down the stairs, he hated the terror that spiked down his spine. He pushed himself up, refusing to look weak.

However, the Shadowhunter didn’t come alone. He was carrying someone under his arm, a figure small enough to be a child. He threw the body into the opposite cell.

“You’re still alive.” The Shadowhunter sounded surprised, but pleased. “Perhaps it’s the human side? The results failed with the full-blooded Seelies. They all died after the first dose.” He looked insufferably smug at Meliorn’s flinch as he moved closer to his cell. “Don’t worry. It’s not time for your second dose yet. Your body has to acclimatize to the blood first. I don’t want to get too impatient and damage my first half-bred Seelie.”

Meliorn was not typically a person prone to swearing, but at that moment, he was struck by a sudden urge to curse and spit at the rogue Shadowhunter.

“Do you know how difficult it is to get specimens like Seelies?” The man asked. “The physiology of your bodies is vastly different from a vampire and werewolf. The ichor has such surprising effects on your bodies. Perhaps it’s the angel and demon blood in your heritage.”

“I confess that I do not share the same curiosity in Downworlders’ biology as you do.” He said sharply.

“Such a pity.” The Shadowhunter frowned. “I suppose not everybody shares my ingenuity.”

He could now understand why Raphael always seemed on the verge of rolling his eyes every time a Shadowhunter talks.

“Have fun with your new cellmate.” The Shadowhunter smirked.

His breath shuddered in his chest as the tail of the man’s coat swung out of sight. He turned to study his new cellmate. As suspected, it was a child.

A warlock child with bright, colourful skin like a chameleon and choppy dark hair that scattered across her face. It does not seem that she’s going to wake up any time soon.

He sat back and waited for her to wake.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alec!” The doors to his office burst open. Clary ran in, her flaming hair flying behind her. She was carrying a folder, her expression ominously grave.

“Hey, Biscuit.” Magnus smiled.

“Hey, Magnus!” Clary said distractedly. “I think I—we found the culprit.”

Jace and Isabelle entered the room, trying not to look like they were running after her.

“You were right. Our perp slipped up. We caught him on one of the surveillance cameras near the docks. It was shut down many years ago, but some of the cameras are still in working order.” Clary explained, flipping open the folder. She dropped it on the table in front of Magnus, whose eyes skimmed through the profile quickly. “We managed to scan his face and connect it to Rafe Philips.”

“Who is a fanatic Circle member.” Isabelle said pointedly. “He was devoted to Valentine’s ideals, and responsible for many deaths... He disappeared after Valentine was captured. No one knows where he went.”

“Continuing Valentine’s vile work.” Jace scowled fiercely.

Rafe Philips was a comely-looking man in his late thirties. He has a stern look on his face, sharp brown eyes and thick eyebrows. Alec studied the list of crimes under his profile.

Murder, treason, incitement, human experimentations... He was a troublemaker even before he left to join the Circle. The man was tested with psychopathic tendencies, showing an alarming interest in demon summoning and experimentations with ichor. Alec put down the folder, feeling sickened. He was horrified that the Clave had allowed such a monster to continue being a Shadowhunter.

“We have to find him.” Isabelle said in a hard voice. The thought of Meliorn with such a depraved murderer, with no idea if he’s even still alive...

“We’ll trace his last location and go from there.” Alec said. “Clary, Isabelle, I want you both to mark the places he most frequented. Jace, you’re with me. We’re heading to the docks.”

Clary and Isabelle gave him brief nods as they left.

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice softened as he turned to the warlock. “I know I have been snappy and irritable for the last few days. But I promise you... I’m going to end this soon.”

“Alexander, don’t forget that we’re both in this together.” Magnus said quietly. “As High Warlock, this involves me as well. _We_ are going to end this.”

Alec’s lips twitched into a reluctant smile. What was he thinking, trying to keep Magnus out of this?

He would feel safer and more secure with Magnus along anyway.

Jace faked a cough behind his hand, lingering at the doorway. Alec shot him an annoyed glare before turning a small smile at his boyfriend.

“Alright then, let’s go.” He said.

* * *

The second dosage does not hurt as much as the first. He already anticipated the level of pain and was prepared for it. His body had adapted to the sudden influx of demon blood in his system, woven into his fey magic with less effort this time round. He tried not to think on what this means.

He tried to move from his position on the ground, but his muscles screamed in protest. His body was numb from the agony, but he managed to shift his arm under his body to turn himself over. He was nearly startled by the black eyes staring at him from the cell opposite him.

The pupils were black like the depthless sea, almost overtaking the whites. The warlock girl blinked, skittering back from the bars in surprise when his gaze met hers.

“It’s alright.” He rasped, gesturing uselessly at his paralysed body. “I’ll be up in a few hours. I just need a short rest.”

The warlock child continued staring at him.

“I’m Meliorn.” He said softly, cautiously. “What’s your name, little one?”

She whispered something under her breath, her eyes darting all over the place. It took a moment before he realized that she was praying in Tamil.

“I’m not your enemy here.” He interjected gently. “I’m a Seelie. You and I... we’re both Downworlders.” He shifted his head slightly so she could see his pointed ear. “I’m like you, captured by that Shadowhunter.”

She fell silent, her eyes widening at the flash of pointed ear behind his wavy hair.

“Neela.” She whispered. She leaned forward, tiny fingers curling around a rusty bar. “I’m Neela.”

He smiled at her, relief sliding down his spine. She could talk, which meant she’s not broken yet. She’s just a scared child.

He had forgotten how young and _small_ a child feels when faced with the outside world. Plunged into such terror at such a tender age, it’s a surprise to see that she had not break yet.

“You’re a brave girl, Neela.” He murmured. “Now I need you to be braver for a little longer. Can you do that for me?”

She nodded timidly.

He glanced at the nail again. It’s time to start planning his escape.


	5. Chapter 5

“We found our suspect.” Alec said. He had make copies of Rafe Philips’s profile and gave them out to each Downworlder leader.

“A Shadowhunter.” Selene sneered in disdain. “How completely unsurprising.”

He forced his expression to remain stone. Magnus crossed his legs, the tip of his boots nudging his leg. The brief touch unloosened the guilt in his chest. He shot a fleeting smile at Magnus, before turning his attention to Selene.

“Rafe Philips was a Circle member who vanished after Valentine was captured.” He said. “I already have my Shadowhunters searching the entire city. However, we suspect demonic activity involved.”

“What do you mean?” Raphael asked.

“I have my warlocks looking, but we are unable to even find a single hair of Rafe Philips or Meliorn.” Magnus said with slight aggravation. “Maybe Philips has an anti-tracking rune, but Meliorn? Either he’s dead,” Raphael and Luke’s faces tightened. “Or he’s in a place with a barrier set up.”

“Philips has a lifelong record of dabbling in demons.” Luke said quietly. “He’s... a nasty man. I’ll circulate his photo to the rest of the wolves and have them start looking.”

“I’ll have the vampires searching too.” Raphael nodded.

Alec glanced at Selene, who had fallen silent at the mention of Meliorn.

“And the Seelies?” He asked. “You have reach that all of us do not have. I believe the Seelies are also quite desperate to have one of their Seelie Knights returned safely, right?”

“You don’t have to worry about the Seelies!” Selene snapped. “We are already actively searching for Meliorn’s whereabouts.”

Alec believed her, not because of her incapability to lie, but the Seelies were quite a possessive bunch. They would never allow a Seelie to die at the hands of Shadowhunters. Whether they are genuinely concerned for their brethren was another matter entirely.

“Well, if there’s no other questions, then this meeting is dismissed.” Alec said, standing up.

As usual, Selene was the first one to leave.

“Is it inappropriate to say that I very much preferred Meliorn over her?” Raphael said lightly.

Luke gave him a pointed look, clapping the vampire’s shoulder as he walked past.

* * *

The stink of vomit filled the tiny space, but the Shadowhunter seemed unaffected, pacing around Meliorn’s body like a hunting cat. Meliorn spit the remnants of the vomit from his mouth, trying to ignore Neela’s terrified gaze from across his cell.

She had been screaming his name while he writhed on the ground in agony, only silencing when the Shadowhunter smacked her face.

Meliorn would very much enjoyed eviscerating the bastard once he gets free.

“Fascinating... Simply fascinating.” The Shadowhunter crouched down in front of him, gripping his face tightly. Those red-rimmed dark eyes were wide with awe. “I didn’t think your body would adjust to Belphegor’s blood so swiftly.”

If this was what you called adjusting, Meliorn doesn’t want to know what happened to the Downworlders whose bodies rejected the blood.

“Bel... Belphegor?” He choked, struggling to breathe. “A Shadowhunter... making deals with a Greater Demon?”

The so-called Shadowhunter’s smile faded. He let go of Meliorn’s face, leaning back.

“I believed in Valentine’s ideals strongly, but... but he was never willing to cooperate with demons to further our goals. He was such a hypocritic man too... using demon and angelic blood on his own children and then refusing to acknowledge that the abilities of the Downworlders are so much superior than us.” He rasped excitedly. “What if we could use warlock magic without being warlocks? Or the strength and regeneration without the weaknesses of the vampires and werewolves?” He rubbed the puncture wound on Meliorn’s arm, smearing his thumb with crimson blood leaking out of the hole. “Valentine succeeded in his experiments on his unborn children, but what if we could give adults similar powers?”

“And you tested it on the Downworlders first.” Meliorn laughed. “Tell me, what is the Greater Demon promising you? What did he ask for return?”

“Just his blood... in return, I’ll revived him into the human world.” The Shadowhunter said simply, his irises turning black for a brief moment. It was so quick that Meliorn nearly missed the sight.

That explained the blood withdrawals. The demented Shadowhunter needed the blood for the summoning ritual. Without a warlock’s magic, he could not imagine how much was sacrificed to summon Belphegor.

“You’ll be the first to experience my revolution.” The Shadowhunter said breathily, caressing his face like a devoted lover. “Just wait... It won’t be long.”


	6. Chapter 6

His shoulder and elbow and wrist _burned_ , his joints screaming in pain as he stretched them to his limits. The manacle pulled against his wrist, digging deep into his flesh. Blood dripped into small puddles on the ground, seeping into the cracks.

“Meliorn...” Neela whimpered, her gaze frantically darting towards the stairs. Her heart pounded in her chest in terror. She was frightened that the Shadowhunter would appear and catch Meliorn. She was entrusted with the important task of keeping watch but sitting by the side-lines and watching the Seelie tore himself to reach the rusty nail was disturbing. Tears welled in her eyes, and she sniffed loudly.

The skin at the back of his hand split open, but he mentally shoved the pain aside to focus on his objective. The tips of his fingers caught against the head of the nail.

He was so close... Just a little bit further.

There was a sharp pop as his wrist bone slipped out of alignment, and he nearly screamed. Biting back his groans and his urge to stop _pulling_ , he threw himself into one last lunge at the nail. It felt like his wrist was on fire, but he could feel his fingers curling around the nail. Quickly, he unscrewed the nail, feeling the rusted steel pressed against his palm.

“Meliorn!” Neela yelped.

But he heard the footsteps too. He immediately returned back to his corner, flicking the nail under his sleeve. Unbidden, his eyes went to examine the damage on his wrist. Blood flowed from the cuts scored into his flesh, and the skin was a bright swollen red beneath the blood. Dark bruises marred his entire forearm, and the cold iron had finally irritated his skin enough to cause blisters.

“Time for your dosage!” The Shadowhunter announced, stepping into his cell.

His heartrate spiked.

“Oh, don’t look so fearful.” The Shadowhunter said gleefully, hands reaching out for him. “You won’t feel much soon.”

He lunged forward.

The man had no time to react, startled by Meliorn’s unexpected speed. He had let down his guard, assuming that the Seelie was weakened. The nail sliced across his throat, black blood spraying as he stumbled back.

Meliorn went for his hip immediately, ripping the ring of keys from the chain attached to the Shadowhunter’s belt.

“You...” The Shadowhunter stuttered, holding onto his bleeding neck. The last of his brown irises were overtaken by black.

The manacle hit the ground with a loud clang.

The black blood seemed to writhe like grotesque things, pouring down the Shadowhunter’s front like a waterfall. The wound on his throat expanded, a gaping maw in the darkness. Meliorn thought he saw a flash of teeth behind the blood before he kicked the Shadowhunter’s chest in. He ran out of the cell during the brief distraction, locking the gate behind him.

Just as the Shadowhunter got back up and slammed against the bars violently. He was howling, a wail that threatened to break Meliorn’s eardrums, his jaw stretching to an inhuman width.

Meliorn has no time to even contemplate the horror in front of him. He slammed down Neela’s gate, freeing her from her own chains. Ignoring his own pain, he picked her up when she struggled to stand.

The sound of demonic howling followed them.

They were halfway up the stairs when they heard the sound of the cell being ripped apart. Crashing and banging chased after them, and Meliorn barely closed the door before _something_ rammed on the other side. The resulting impact nearly threw him backwards onto the ground.

Neela scrambled over, shoving her shoulder against the door. She whimpered as a loud snarl reverberated behind the door.

“Can you seal the door?” He asked.

“I... I don’t have enough magic.” She sobbed.

He presented his hand to her immediately. With wide eyes, she understood what he was offering. He looked terrible, now that she could see him more clearly in the sunlight, but before she could object, the _thing_ behind the door slammed against them. She grabbed his hand, greedily sucking in his energy.

She released the building magic, sparks of blue flying from her hand. The magic enveloped the door, sealing the monster inside. They could still hear snarling and screaming, but the door refused to budge, the sounds distant behind the shield.

They both slid to the ground, shaken with relief.


	7. Chapter 7

There’s water crushing his lungs. It’s in his throat, like oil slicking down his mouth. He floundered frantically, emerging from the water with a breathless gasp.

The Seelie Knights surrounding the springs did not move, except for the childlike girl sitting on a stone. She straightened when he sat up, coughing and spluttering. Stepping daintily into the springs, she extended her hand towards him.

“My Queen.” Meliorn inhaled sharply. Water dripped off his forehead, dewing his lashes.

His vision suddenly blackened, just for a split second, but it caught him off guard. When his vision came back, the intensity of the clarity was overwhelming. The Seelie Queen’s figure seemed to waver, magic twisting from her pale skin. Suddenly, he could see her true face behind the glamour, unearthly and beauty too terrifying for the eyes of mortals.

He pressed the heel of his hand against his eyes, sucking in a shivering gasp.

“Interesting.” She murmured, crouching down in front of him. Butterflies twined between her hair, fluttering up into the air. Her skirt sank into the water like a weight. She brushed her fingers over his scarred cheek. “I had wondered what the demon blood had done to you.”

“What—” He broke off, as he accidentally opened his eyes. Suddenly, the world around him swam dizzily, the lights magnifying.

“Close your eyes, Meliorn.” The Seelie Queen ordered. “Your magic will take time to adjust.”

He obeyed her order, feeling her hand under his. She gently urged him to stand, and he did. He swayed, stumbling ungracefully out of the healing springs. The aches in his body had faded into a tolerable level of pain, but his left wrist still throbbed like fire.

Cold iron poisoning does not heal easily.

After the Seelie Queen ordered him a change of clothes, had her servants bandaged his burned wrist and fed him, she came before him alone. Surrounded by drapes of white, his vision slowly returned to normal. The Seelie Queen’s glamour had solidified like an impenetrable fortress. Whatever he had seen before was like a dream.

The white silk button-up shirt felt like cloud against his oversensitive skin, sliding off one shoulder. For the first time in weeks, he felt numb.

“Where’s Neela?” He asked.

He remembered following the ley lines, stumbling upon one of the many entrances and fainting the moment they crossed over. He remembered the warlock child’s shriek of alarm when he fell.

“The warlock child is safe.” The Seelie Queen answered. “My healers are tending to her. Her injuries are not as severe as yours.”

He relaxed slightly.

“What do you know about that Shadowhunter?” He questioned.

“His name is Rafe Philips.” She smiled. “A Circle member.” Her imperturbable gaze seemed to pierce into the very essence of his soul. “The springs have balanced out the demonic blood in your veins. Rafe Philips’s research was unfinished... He injected demon blood in you and left it to rampage in your body. It almost killed you.”

“Instead of neutralizing the blood, you stabilized it instead?” He questioned.

“There’s a high risk of your death if we attempted to neutralize the demon blood from your system.” The Seelie Queen countered.

“Even so, My Queen.” He frowned. He’s a threat to the Seelie Realm if the demon blood goes berserk.

Her expression became placid.

“You want a weapon.” He deduced.

He’s not surprised. The Seelie Queen has showed a remarkably lack of morality when it comes to her self-preservation. The Seelies viewed ethics differently from the outside world. While others thought her cruel and manipulative, she only does what she thinks is right for herself and her people.

“This was, admittedly, not calculated,” She mused. “But you survived the experimentations. The demon blood seems to be assimilating perfectly. You noticed your magic, don’t you?” She touched his lids gently. “Your newfound sight. It will prove useful against the Clave.”

He owed his very life to the Queen since she saved him when he was a child. She loved him despite his half-human heritage. He would do anything for her, even use his new powers for her. But it scared him... to lose something of himself, to be helpless against his own blood.

If she sensed his apprehension, she did not mention it.

“Rest.” She commanded, turning to leave.

He did not watch her go.


	8. Chapter 8

Undoing the spell on the door took Magnus fifteen minutes. Normally, it would have taken him less than five, but someone had nearly put their entire soul in sealing this door.

“Accidental magic.” He told Alec. “Someone is very, very desperate to lock this door.”

The steel door shuddered as Magnus’s magic surged through it, lightning frizzling off the surface. He reached forward to push the door open.

Alec touched his shoulder gently, before walking into the darkness. Magnus and Jace followed closely behind, taking cautious steps down the basement. Magnus conjured a small flame, lighting up their way.

They had traced all possible hideouts that Rafe Philips could be using, and finally pinned down the rogue Shadowhunter’s old family house. It was abandoned many years ago, but the deed was still under Rafe Philips’s name.

“What the fuck.” Jace muttered. The flame threw their surroundings in sharp relief.

Everything was in an utter mess.

There were mini craters on the floor, claw marks slashed across the wall, chairs in splinters, and the only lone rotating fan was dented and spinning sluggishly.

“Demon.” Magnus breathed, skimming his fingers across one gouge in the wall. The sinister energy was strong in the air, leaving a cold residue on everything it had touched.

All three men froze when they heard a distinct skittering.

Both Shadowhunters pulled out their weapons, while Magnus’s hands lit up in blue. They moved slowly, until they were back to back.

There was a dull thump, nearer this time. Alec tightened his bowstring to half-draw, raising his arrow. When the black figure lunged forward, he released the arrow. There was a shriek as his arrow hit, and it jumped away.

A ripple of magic exploded from Magnus, catching the creature in whips of blue. Snarling, Rafe Philips struggled in his temporary cage.

Alec nearly recoiled when Rafe’s pit black eyes swivelled towards him, raging with madness. The black had overtaken his entire eyes, blood smearing under his chin and his front. There was a gaping hole in his throat, spewing black blood.

Rafe tilted his head back, opening his mouth. There was a crack as his jaw broke and black liquid poured out. It was thick, viscous, a consistency which resembled oil.

Jace cursed as a grey skeletal arm ripped its way out of Rafe’s mouth. Magnus’s magic sparked, imploding as demonic energy split the whole body into two. Alec caught a glimpse of leathery flesh pulled tight against bones, black horns and a gleaming row of teeth before he released another arrow, aimed right at the Greater Demon’s head.

Jace rushed forward, seraph blade burning with angelic power. The sword stabbed deep into the creature’s chest.

“I banish thee, _Belphegor_!” Magnus roared, his eyes furious and golden. “I banish thee from the mortal world! Go back to where you came from! Your summoner is dead!”

Alec felt the magic rushed over him, sharp and lethal, sending a chill down his spine. Pure magic lit up Magnus’s form, and the flames that rushed towards the demon almost blinded him with its intensity.

The demon collapsed into a pile of ashes, its howl echoing in their ears.

The three men stared at the pile of ashes, then at each other. Jace let out a relieved snort of laughter, his shoulders slumping.

“Izzy’s going to be disappointed she missed this.” The blonde chuckled.

Alec shook his head in exasperation, pulling Magnus into a tight one-armed hug.

* * *

Magnus studied the chain and manacle in the wrecked cell. He recognized the cold iron instantly. He swept his gaze over the tiny cell, noting the dried blood on the ground, the shattered syringe and the black ichor clinging onto the glass. He picked up the bloodied shards and dropped it into a plastic bag.

“Do you think Meliorn was imprisoned here?” Jace asked, coming up from behind.

“It’s a cell made for a Seelie.” He replied, gesturing at the cold iron chain. “If he was here... he must have escaped.”

He inwardly prayed that Meliorn was safe. It’s the only explanation he could think of to explain the missing Seelie.

“Hey, guys?” Alec called out, interrupting his train of thoughts. “You better come and see this.”

They both walked out the cell, following Alec’s voice. Down the corridor, in the corner, was a tiny room shoved right at the back of the basement. Magnus walked in and nearly walked right back out. His nose wrinkled at the smell of blood pungent in the room.

He covered his nose, walking past the summoning pentagram carved onto the floor. There were jars and jars of blood on the shelves. He picked up one of the jars, studying the label on its side. It read the species the blood belonged to, the blood type, and age.

“God, that psychopath.” Jace muttered, holding up a tube of black liquid. “Is this demon ichor?”

There were more tubes of ichor, hidden safely away in the drawers. Notebooks filled with a madman’s research were taken along to find out what exactly was Rafe Philips studying.

It occurred to Magnus suddenly that there might be more dead Downworlders that they had not found, if Rafe was really experimenting with ichor on Downworlders.

“Call the Institute.” Alec sighed heavily. “We’re going to transport everything here back.”

He slipped his hand into Magnus’s, feeling nauseated by the depravities in this room. He swears he’s going to fix this.

One rogue Shadowhunter was not going to ruin their relationship with the Downworld.


	9. Chapter 9

He walked cautiously into the room, lit in soft light and filled with plants. His vision twisted strangely, and his arm darted out without hesitation. He felt the glamour broke under his hand, his fingers curling around Neela’s arm.

“Meliorn!” She grinned, her camouflage disappearing as her skin returned to its normal bright green.

She seemed livelier than that sad, meek girl he had first met in that basement. Her aura seemed to glow, a gentle orange that blazed like a mini sun.

“How are you?” He asked, feeling a smile twitching at his lips.

Her bruises and hurts have been healed by fey magic, but she still looked far too skinny.

“I’m okay.” She said, smiling bravely. “But the other Seelies were really scary... They refused to tell me where you are no matter how many times I asked.”

He frowned.

Shaking his head inwardly, he steered her towards the bed. She was droopy with exhaustion, and when she sat down on the bed, she yawned.

“Go to sleep, little one.” He commanded gently.

She gave him a nervous look, and it confused him. It took a few seconds before he realized that she was terrified to be alone, being the only warlock in this strange land.

“I’ll stay with you.” He answered to her unspoken question.

Her face brightened in relief and delight. She settled on his lap, legs curling inward, but he could still feel the tension tight in her shoulders. He laid his uninjured hand on top of her head, humming softly. He laced the simple melody with fey magic, feeling her own magic reaching out tentatively.

He has never allowed warlock magic to come this close to him before.

Children could be strangely endearing, to be able to charm a veteran Seelie Knight like him into such calm.  

Neela had just fallen asleep when the drapes parted to admit a stunning redhead into his room.

“She seems to have develop quite a fondness for you, Meliorn.” Selene observed. With his heightened magic, he was able to see through the Seelie glamour, cutting through the illusion easily to spot the iridescent dragonfly wings fluttering at her back.

He averted his gaze. Right now, only the Seelie Queen knew how far his magic had grown with the demon blood. Just because she wanted a weapon to strike back at the Clave does not means he has to advertise his new powers to everyone.

“I saved her.” He replied, looking down at his charge. “It’s not surprising that she clings to me for protection in return.”

Her chameleon skin was really beautiful, bright green with twirls of turquoise and striking yellow. The colours seemed to ripple and change whenever the moonlight hits her.

“When was the last time you take care of a child?” Selene asked, her eyes softening as she studied the warlock girl.

Even someone as apathetic and aloof as Selene was not immune to the sweetness and innocence of a child. After all, it was difficult for Seelies to reproduce children of their own. As much as the outside world liked to call Seelies cruel and whimsical, they were fiercely protective of their young.

“When was the last time we had a Seelie child?” He retorted. “I heard Nyra is pregnant.”

The first pregnancy after a long decade. Everyone in the Seelie Realm was excited for the birth. 

“It will be a difficult birth for her.” Selene said quietly. “Nyra has always been frail in health.”

He idly ran his fingers through Neela’s thick black hair as he contemplated the upcoming birth of a new Seelie. Undoubtedly, the Queen would expand efforts to save the child instead of the mother. They needed new blood desperately.

“Your friends miss you.” Selene abruptly changed the subject.

He raised a brow at her.

“Your friends at the Downworld Cabinet.” She said. “They were... eager for news on you. Even Alec Lightwood. I didn’t know you had grown so close to them.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as to call them friends.” He answered. A mischievous smirk flickered across his face. “Perhaps they find your company wretched.” 

Selene huffed.

“I guess they can deal with your... _fascinating_ company the next meeting then.” She scorned.

His smile grew contemplative as he looked down at his hand. His fingers were calloused and rough, scars lining his hands. He was a soldier through and through, and with the scars on his face, it was harder to hide that he was a simple Seelie even out of armour. He wondered if Magnus would be able to sense the demonic blood in his veins, twisting under his skin like maggots. His human side has always kept the balance between his loyalty to the Queen and the capricious cruelty of his darker heritage.

Raised in the Seelie Realm as a child had ensured he grew up with a twisted concept of morality compared to the outside world, but his human side had kept him from tipping completely over the edge.

“What’s wrong?” Selene asked, always perceptive.

He shook his head and smiled at her.

“Why do I bother to ask?” She sighed. “You never give me the truth.”

She gathered her long skirt, turning to leave. She slid the drape aside, pausing briefly to glance back at him.

“And the warlock child...” She frowned. “Will you be handing her over to Magnus Bane?”

“As the High Warlock, it’s his responsibility to take in any lost warlock children.” He said.

Her lips quirked into a playful smirk, and he immediately became wary. She was a Seelie Knight that takes her duty very seriously. Unlike most Seelies, she does not fancy playing childish pranks on humans or other Downworlders.

“Perhaps you’ve grown equally fond of the warlock child too?” She smirked.

Before he could protest, she had disappeared behind the flowy drapes, her laughter ringing like echoing bells.


	10. Chapter 10

Simon ducked into the Hunter’s Moon, smiling nervously at a scowling werewolf. He quickly ignored the glare and headed towards the bar counter.

“Hey, you’re early.” Maia grinned, leaning over the counter to press a chaste kiss on his lips. “Like, really early."

“Yeah, sorry,” He grimaced, glancing at his watch. “I was excited for our date.”

Maia pushed a shot glass of O-neg across the counter, fighting a smile trying to break across her face.

“Well, big boy, think you can wait for another 2 hours before my shift ends?” She asked cheekily.

He shrugged, a helpless grin curling at the corner of his lips as her smile brightened up the flush in his cheeks. Hey, when your werewolf girlfriend is this beautiful, you can’t help but admire, right?

“Yes, sure, immortal vampire here. Time means nothing to me. I’d wait forever for you.” He rushed out, fingers tightening around his shot glass. “I mean, not forever _forever._ Werewolves aren’t immortal, right?”

He shut up immediately when Maia pressed a finger against his lips, laughter shaking her shoulders.

“I think I can handle 2 hours.” He said lamely.

Maia rolled her eyes fondly. She made a shooing motion as a customer called for her.

“Oh, Simon?” She called, catching his attention. She jerked her chin behind him. He turned around in confusion, and _oh_ , he saw him immediately.

It’s the first time he saw Meliorn without his Seelie armour. He’s dressed in a light brown coat, dark waves of hair falling across his shoulder, the streak of blue reflecting the bar’s horrendous lighting. He’s conversing with another Seelie, their androgynous face shrouded in the shadow.

Simon found the Seelies otherworldly and gorgeous. So far, he has not seen a single ugly—or even a normal-looking one, but their beauty was like a Venus flytrap, striking and lovely, full of teeth. Let your guard down and _snap!_ And off goes your head like the poor apple that the Seelie Queen had bitten into.

A moment later, the unknown Seelie stood up and left Meliorn.   

He gathered up his courage and walked over to Meliorn. As if sensing his presence, those sharp brown eyes snapped towards him. He had a full second of regrets screaming in his head before Meliorn gestured for him to sit down on the empty chair in front of him.

“If it isn’t the Daylighter.” Meliorn greeted.

He sat down awkwardly.

He has never been around Meliorn without someone else with them. Like heck, even another Seelie. There was just something about Meliorn that intimidated him, more so than the other Seelies. The Seelie Queen, on the other hand, was a whole other planet entirely.

“I heard you were kidnapped.” He blurted. He immediately winced at his tactlessness, but Meliorn looked amused. “And er, Clary said you were missing. The Shadowhunters found the hideout apparently. She said that you were not there. Well, you were supposed to be there, but... well, surprise! Guess you were here instead!”

Argh, what was he doing? Blabbering about Shadowhunter business to Meliorn. The Seelies couldn’t be trusted. He has his fair share of experiencing their trustworthiness, although the Queen had not once lied to him, but her games were _really_ inappropriate! But then again, Meliorn was supposedly abducted, so it kinda concerned him too, right?

“As you can see, I am doing... quite well.” Meliorn said, not at all fazed by Simon’s nervous blabbering.

He ran a sceptical gaze over Meliorn’s body. His left wrist was bandaged, disappearing up his coat sleeve. There was a healing bruise, a nasty yellow and purple colour, hidden behind his hair, smudged across his hairline like a terrible attempt at mixing paint. When he tilted his head slightly, Simon thought he saw a flash of bruise at the corner of his neck before it was concealed by his collar.

“Well, I’m glad you are safe now.” He said sincerely. He burned with curiosity, wanting to ask how Meliorn had managed to escape that insane Shadowhunter. It must have been quite a daring adventure.

But he’s not that insensitive to ask a guy such questions when he had just gone through such a harrowing experience. He has been kidnapped before; he knows how shitty that feels.

Meliorn looked surprised. Or as surprised as he could look anyway. He’s even harder to read than Raphael.

He could tell when Raphael wants to kill him though. He has a feeling he wouldn’t be able to tell with Meliorn until he has a sword in his chest.

“Thank you for your concern.” Meliorn said gracefully. “But I think I’ll be leaving now.”

“Oh, wait! Do you need me to walk you back?” He yelped, scrambling to stand after the Seelie. “I mean, I do have time now before Maia’s shift ends... And you were recently kidnapped, so—uh, I’m being insensitive. Sorry.” He grimaced at Meliorn’s raised brow. “Look, Downworlder solidity and all that… Right?”

“Thank you, _Simon_.” Meliorn repeated, but there’s an edge in his voice that indicated that he does not want this issue to be forced.

Simon could take a hint.

“Oh, well, okay... I guess I’ll just let you go... wherever you’re going then.” He shrugged. “And hey, this is the first time you say my name!”

Meliorn shook his head lightly, an amused smile touching upon his lips before he turned away.

Simon watched him disappeared out of the bar, feeling off kilter about the whole... conversation. He quickly dug for his phone, scrolling down his contacts list before he found Clary’s name. She would want to be kept informed about Meliorn, right? Besides, he doesn’t have Magnus’s number. He really must remember to get his Downworlder sponsor’s contact number soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing in Simon's voice more than I expected.


	11. Chapter 11

Being around Shadowhunters _rankled_.

The sight of those runes makes him uneasy in all the ways he has never felt before. He could not forget that rogue Shadowhunter standing over him, the starkness of those runes standing out against his skin.

The looks he was garnering was not making things any easier.

If Meliorn thought that getting stared at by the Shadowhunters before was bad, this time they were outright gawking, as if the demon blood had dyed his veins black and it’s on display over his skin. He ignored the gawping with dignity. Most of his wounds were healed, except for his wrist, which was still healing at a terrible human rate.

“Meliorn!” Isabelle shouted, nearly dropping the stack of files in her arms. She shoved her rather sizeable stack into Raj’s arms, running down the corridor in her five-inch heeled boots towards him.

To his mild surprise, she stopped short before him, her arms spread out to hug him.

“Sorry,” She grimaced. “May I hug you?”

He nodded silently in permission and was instantly engulfed in a suffocating embrace. He blinked rapidly in astonishment.

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” Isabelle sniffed, swiping the tears off her cheeks lightly. 

“So am I.” He said, feeling slightly flustered.

Her gaze was almost penetrating as she studied him.

“You must tell me everything that happened.” She said. “When Alec came back to the Institute and told me that you weren’t with Philips, I feared the worst had happened...”

There was a peculiar emotion that was slowly filling his body, suffusing his skin with light heat. He tried not to dwell on it, knowing that human emotions were dangerous enough without them clouding his judgement.

“I will,” He said solemnly, and then he noticed the couple standing behind her. “But I believe your brother will be expecting a detailed account from me as well.”

She turned around, following the direction of his gaze.

“Meliorn.” Alec greeted, approaching them with Magnus. He floundered between formality and awkward concern. “How are you?”

Deciding to spare Alec the discomfort, he murmured noncommittedly before turning to Magnus.

“Magnus,” He said. “I have someone I want you to meet.”

He grabbed at thin air, somewhere beside his thigh. The air shimmered as Neela’s colours shifted. She seemed to melt into existence, the blues and greys of the Institute fading from her skin.

Isabelle nearly jumped in shock at the sudden appearance of a warlock child.

“I rescued Neela from Philips.” He said dryly. “As she is a warlock child, I believe she is better off in your care.”

Alec and Magnus’s eyes were both wide with shock. Neela shrunk from their gaping, clinging onto Meliorn’s leg with slight fear.

Steadily, Magnus got to one knee, letting his glamour fall. He attempted a reassuring smile, feeling his heart break at the trepidation in the girl’s eyes. If Rafe Philips wasn’t already dead, he’d make sure the man dies slowly and painfully by his hands. But the man had died a death befitting his life of depravity: becoming a sacrificial pawn for a Greater Demon.

“Hello, my name is Magnus.” He said gently. “Neela, right? It’s a beautiful name. What does it mean?”

The girl crept closer, staring at his cat eyes with curiosity and slight awe.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged.

“That’s fine.” Magnus smiled. “Shall we find out together?”

He offered his hand towards her, undemanding and patient. He could hear Alec’s breathing as he waited. She stared at his hand, then up at Meliorn—who gave her a placid stare, then at Alec. Upon seeing Alec, she quickly hid behind Meliorn again, her warlock mark making her blend into the background.

“It’s your runes.” Meliorn said plainly. “I suggest you stand back, Alec Lightwood.”

Looking horrified that he was the cause of Neela’s fear, Alec immediately backed away.

“You remember what I told you about Magnus?” Meliorn asked, tugging Neela from behind his leg.

“He’s the High Warlock... and he’s responsible for the warlocks in this city.” Neela muttered, ducking her head shyly. “I’ll be with my own people again.”

“Yes, that’s right.” Meliorn nodded, pushing her gently towards Magnus. “Go with him, little one.”

She took a nervous step forward, glancing back at him. “You’re not coming?”

“I’m not a warlock.” He said simply. “You’ll find a family of your own.”

For a moment, she looked like she was going to argue. Then she took Magnus’s hand.

“I’ll leave her in your care.” Meliorn said, glancing at the older warlock. _She’s your responsibility now_ , he thought, but even it sounded too callous in his head.

“I’ll be getting some refreshments before the meeting starts.” He said.

“Oh, Meliorn,” Magnus seemed to remember something, digging into his pockets. “I have something for you.”

He handed a glass corked bottle over. Inside was some sort of grey paste that smelled faintly of jasmine and white sandalwood when Meliorn uncorked the bottle in curiosity.

“It’s medicine for cold iron poisoning. Free of charge.” Magnus said. “I thought you might need it after seeing the cold iron chain in Philips’s basement.”

Meliorn’s expression was inscrutable. His uninjured hand unconsciously wrapped around his injured one.

“Appreciated.” He said quietly.

“If there’s anything more you need...” Magnus let his offer lingered in the air.

Meliorn suddenly smiled, but it’s the distant one he used to wear before Magnus got to know him better. It’s disconcerting, and Magnus does not like it.

“Thank you, Magnus Bane,” Meliorn said. “But I do not wish to be beholden to you any further.”

He waved the small glass corked bottle at Magnus. Inclining his head, he walked away, but not before sending one last smile to Neela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor boi thinks he still ‘feelings’ for izzy, but right now he can’t even differentiate kindness with love.


End file.
